Merge (Marvel: What If?)
The What If? universes can sometimes be strange and exotic places when compared to the "normal" universes of the Marvel Multiverse. Some beings can be Merged with another, commonly unrelated, person and fusing together their history or other affiliations in unique ways, sometimes simply existing as the answer to a, usually nonsensical, cosmic question. =Aunt May (X)= Universes *'Earth-23848': A world where Aunt May has the powers of Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *'Earth-24388': A world where Aunt May has the powers of Iron-Man *'Earth-24838': A world where Aunt May has the powers of IceMan *'Earth-82804': A world where Aunt May has the powers of Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *'Earth-89122': A world where Aunt May has the powers of Wolverine Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 (Ant-Aunt/Golden-Oldie/Auntie Freeze/Ant-Man) *What If? Vol. 2 #7 (Aunt Claws) Astonishing Ant-Aunt (May Parker) {Earth-23848} (X) Prime-base: Aunt May (May Parker) May retains her usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Ant-Man (Hank Pym). Added-traits: Ant-Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) Aunt May has the powers of Ant-Man (Hank Pym), using his Pym-Particle powers and Ant-Man technology. Aunt May is the creator of the Pym-Particle Serum and Ant-Man technology in this universe. Merge counterparts *'Ant-Man (May Parker) {Earth-82804}' Invincible Golden-Oldie (May Parker) {Earth-24388} (X) Prime-base: Aunt May (May Parker) May retains her usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Iron-Man. Added-traits: Iron-Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) Aunt May has the powers of Iron-Man, possessing his hyper-intelligence and Iron-Man technology. Aunt May is the creator of the Iron-Man Armor and all of its' derived technology in this universe. Auntie Freeze (May Parker) {Earth-24838} (X) Prime-base: Aunt May (May Parker) May retains her usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Ant-Man. Added-traits: IceMan (Robert "Bobby" Drake) Aunt May has the powers of IceMan, possessing his ice elemental-form and cryokinetic powers. Aunt May takes IceMan's place as one of the founding members of the X-Men in this universe. Ant-Man (May Parker) {Earth-82804} (X) Prime-base: Aunt May (May Parker) May retains her usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Ant-Man (Scott Lang). Added-traits: Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Aunt May has the powers of Ant-Man (Scott Lang), using his Pym-Particle powers and Ant-Man technology. Aunt May in this universe rakes the place of Scott Lang as Hank Pym's successor in the superhero identity of Ant-Man. Peter and May have an awkward encounter where she sees him taking off his shirt to show his Spider-Man costume underneath and Peter walks in on May wearing the Ant-Man outfit, both surprising the other when they find out about their superhero identities. Merge counterparts *'Astonishing Ant-Aunt (May Parker) {Earth-23848}' Aunt Claws (May Parker) {Earth-89122} (X) Prime-base: Aunt May (May Parker) May retains her usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Wolverine. Added-traits: Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) Aunt May has the powers of Wolverine, using her claws a tool for threats or even in domestic manners such as slicing a pie. Aunt May also has a notable change in personality, combining Wolverine's more violent attitude with May's sweet and maternal qualities, threatening Peter and Mary Jane with her claws with a sweet smile on her face when they attempt to leave for a movie before they eat the Dutch Apple Pie that Aunt May had prepared for dessert. =Obnoxio the Clown (X)= Universes *'Earth-28578': A world where Obnoxio has the powers of SuperbMan *'Earth-28758': A world where Obnoxio has the powers of Uatu the Watcher *'Earth-28857': A world where Obnoxio has the powers of Wolverine *'Earth-28875': A world where Obnoxio has the powers of DareDevil *'Earth-57288': A world where Obnoxio has the powers of Hulk *'Earth-57828': A world where Obnoxio has the abilities of BratMan *'Earth-57882': A world where Obnoxio has the powers of Spider-Man *'Earth-82578': A world where Obnoxio has the abilities of Sherlock Holmes Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 Super-Obnoxio {Earth-28578} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of SuperbMan. Added-traits: SuperbMan (Park Bench) {Earth-9047} Obnoxio has the powers of SuperbMan, being tough enough bust holes through icebergs by flying through them and punching holes in mountains with his fists. Obnoxio the Watcher {Earth-28758} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Uatu the Watcher. Added-traits: Uatu the Watcher Obnoxio has the powers of Uatu the Watcher, using his Watcher senses to watch all of his old television sitcoms and to view beyond the fabric of his reality. Obnoxio-Wolverine {Earth-28857} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Wolverine. Added-traits: Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) Obnoxio has the powers of Wolverine, notably using his claws to open a dozen six-packs of beer at a single time. Like Wolverine, he has a strong love of beer. Obnoxio-DareDevil {Earth-28875} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of DareDevil. Added-traits: DareDevil (Matthew "Matt" Murdock) Obnoxio has the powers of DareDevil, being able to precisely hear sounds across vast distances, using this ability to pickup jokes from all over the city. Obnoxio-Hulk {Earth-57288} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of the Hulk. Added-traits: Hulk (Bruce Banner) Obnoxio has the powers of the Hulk, growing more obnoxious and powerful as his anger builds. Like Hulk, he is constantly harassed by the military, and he strikes back at them with insults about their mothers. Obnoxio-Bat {Earth-57828} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the abilities of BratMan. Added-traits: BratMan (Bruce Bane) {Earth-9047} Obnoxio has the abilities of BratMan, beating up elderly people for protection money and trying to use his appearance for intimidation. Spider-Obnoxio {Earth-57882} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the powers of Spider-Man. Added-traits: Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Obnoxio has the powers of Spider-Man, using them to web-sling through the city, but the heights make him nauseous. Sherlock Clown {Earth-82578} (X) Prime-base: Obnoxio the Clown Obnoxio retains his usual personality and characteristics, aside from possessing the abilities of Sherlock Holmes. Added-traits: Sherlock Holmes Obnoxio has the abilities of Sherlock Holmes, he is a highly intelligent and has a trench-coat, deerstalker hat, and briar pipe. =Hulk and She-Hulk= Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 Earth-23881 {Hulk married She-Hulk: I Love She-Hulk} (X) A world where Hulk and She-Hulk get married and settle down into as normal of a life as a pair of Hulks can have, living a life similar to Lucy and Ricky Ricardo and even having a son, Little Hulky. Hulky (Bruce Banner, Sr.) (X) Prime-base: Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) Hulk is the firm straight-man husband to She-Hulk and is the lead performer on a popular TV show. Added-traits: Enrique "Ricky" Alberto Ricardo III Hulk takes Ricky's place at the more grounded and normal husband to his dramatic wife Lucy, who is replaced by She-Hulk. She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) (X) Prime-base: She-Hulk (Jennifer "Jen" Walters) She-Hulk is the loud and emotional wife of the firm-handed Hulk, who takes the place of Ricky Ricardo III, and is the mother of his son. Added-traits: Lucille "Lucy" McGillicuddy-Ricardo She-Hulk takes Lucy Ricardo's place as the dramatic wife of Hulk, who takes the place of Ricky Ricardo III. Little Hulky (Bruce Banner, Jr.) (X) Prime-base: Unique person Little Hulky is a Hulk who originates uniquely from the "I Love She-Hulk" universe. He is the son of Hulk and She-Hulk and is their young child who plays the role of a passive observer to his parents antics Added-traits: Enrique "Little Ricky" Alberto Ricardo IV Little Hulky takes the place of Little Ricky Ricardo as the son of Hulk and She-Hulk, who take the place of Ricky III and Lucy Ricardo. Earth-82528 {Hulk married She-Hulk: She-Hulkie} (X) A world where Hulk and She-Hulk get married and settle down into as normal of a life as a pair of Hulks can have, living a life similar to Dagwood and Blondie Bumstead in a suburban neighborhood with their large number of dogs. Hulkwood (Bruce Banner) (X) Prime-base: Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) Hulk married the She-Hulk and settles into a normal life as quirky guy similar to Dagwood Bumstead. Added-traits: Dagwood Bumstead Hulk takes on traits of Dagwood such as his hairstyle, the way he dresses, and his tendency to cobble large amounts of random foods into a haphazard sandwiches. She-Hulkie (Jennifer Walters) (X) Prime-base: She-Hulk (Jennifer "Jen" Walters) She-Hulk married the Hulk and settles into a normal life as loving wife similar to Blondie Bumstead. Added-traits: Blondie Bumstead She-Hulk takes on Blondie's dressing style and role as the domestic wife of a simple working-man with a houseful of dogs. =Earth-28909 {Galactus is Uncle Ben's nephew} (X)= A world where Galactus is the loving nephew of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, until coming back from a successful appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show only to be informed that Uncle Ben was murdered by a burglar. Galactus uses his power to reduce the criminal to ooze and resurrects his uncle as the Silver-Surfer, he is then fed a large stack of wheat-cakes by his aunt to sate his cosmic-hunger. Appearances *What If? Vol. 2 #3 Galactus (Galan Parker) (X) Prime-base: Galactus (Galan) Galactus retains a lot of his usual traits and characteristics, aside from being the nephew of Ben and May Parker. Galactus still possesses the Power-Cosmic, which he uses to resurrect his Uncle Ben as the Silver-Surfer. He also is still affected by his cosmic-hunger, which is sated by large stacks of Aunt May's wheat-cakes. Added-traits: Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Galactus takes on Peter Parker's role as the nephew of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Galactus inherits Peter's sense of humor and love for Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Likewise, Galactus comes home and is informed that Uncle Ben was murdered by a burglar. Silver-Surfer (Benjamin "Ben" Parker) (X) Prime-base: Uncle Ben (Benjamin "Ben" Parker) Uncle Ben retains most of his usual traits and characteristics, being married to Aunt May and having a loving super-powered nephew. Like most versions of Ben Parker, Ben is murdered by a burglar who broke into his home, but he was resurrected by his nephew, Galactus, as the Silver-Surfer. Added-traits: Silver-Surfer (Norrin Radd) Uncle Ben takes the place of Norrin Radd in this universe as Power-Cosmic infused Silver-Surfer. Galactus easily uses his Power-Cosmic to bring Ben back as the Silver-Surfer after swiftly reducing the murdering burglar to a protoplasmic slime. =Wha...Huh?= Universes *'Earth-200505': A world where Black-Panther is a South African white man *'Earth-200527': A world where Hulk got bitten by a radioactive spider and became Spider-Man Appearances *Wha...Huh? Black-Panther (T'Challa Udaku) {Earth-200505} Prime-base: Black-Panther (T'Challa Udaku) Added-traits: White-Wolf (Hunter Udaku) Hulk/Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) {Earth-200527} Prime-base: Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) Added-traits: Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Category:Merges (Marvel concept-fusions) M2